total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan and Sky
Contact Nate or Freddie before editing this page. This article focuses on the Interactions between Duncan and Sky. Overview Duncan and Sky are both placed on the Killer Beavers, which causes them to become very close friends. They both orchestrate an alliance with Tyler, Cody, and Cameron to make it to the final 5. They both become great friends with Tyler as well, and they work together on challenges very well. Later on it the season, the cast mates are led to believe that Duncan likes Sky, and she likes Duncan, but the two confront the cast stating this to not be true, and that they are only good friends. Their alliance is successful in helping the two merge and make the final 6. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Sky and Duncan meet, they are placed on the same team, which helps further the twos interaction. Despite very different personalities the two surprisingly have a lot in common. Duncan and Sky talk throughout the whole episode and eventually decide to form an alliance. They also encourage each other throughout the challenge, even though their team loses badly. During the elimination voting period, the two agree to vote out Dave for continuously trying to form an alliance. Dave ends up going home and the two decide to bring other contestants into the alliance with them. Volleybrawl Duncan is heard comforting Sky when she loses her RPS challenge, and is afraid of elimination. Later on in response, Sky cheers for Duncan when he wins his part of the challenge. Both of them are happy and celebrate with their team when Cody wins the challenge, and when they do not have to vote anyone off. They both agree with the other team's decision to eliminate Samey from the game, because she did not say much at all, and did not help her team with any challenges at all. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings The contestants have a race across the island. At the beginning of the challenge, Chef chooses Sky to go first, but Duncan says that he should go first instead. Duncan ends up going against Heather, but loses, so Sky and other teammates make him feel better about it. Later on, Sky wins her portion of the challenge, but the Beavers would eventually lose the challenge and would have to eliminate someone. Duncan suggests LeShawna due to her lack of her participation, and Sky agrees to vote her out. LeShawna takes the Arrow of Shame, and both are happy to still be in the game. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Sky is the first killer on the Beavers, and Duncan tells her to kill Dawn, who was the killer, making Sky win a point for their team. After on, while Duncan is the killer, Sky gets him to kill Tyler, despite him being friends with Tyler, which wins another point for the Killer Beavers. Later on, Sky seems to be killed, and Duncan is very sad about it. This leads every one on the show to believe that Duncan has a crush on Sky, even though they are just friends. Later on, Duncan tries to take candy away from Cody that Sky gave to him, even though he won the challenge. During the elimination ceremony, both are seen congratulating Tyler on staying safe from elimination. Topple on the Luck Players During this episode it is revealed that Duncan and Sky formed a 5 person alliance with Tyler, Cody, and Cameron to make it to the final 5 together. During this challenge, Sky gets a point, but Chef unfairly gives the point to the Screaming Ducks. This causes Duncan to argue with Chef for a while and further reinforces the false notion that Duncan likes her. Duncan continues to argue throughout the episode, but eventually gives up when it becomes clear that Chef will not change his decision. Both congratulate Scott when he wins the only point for their team, but both convince the rest of their team to vote for Scott due to their alliance. Scott complains that this is unfair, but he does not blame Duncan, only Sky. Both are happy to still be in the game, but do not want to eliminate any more members of their team, due to them all being in an alliance. Relay Feelings Speed Fast In this episode, Duncan and Sky were both happy to see Cameron back into the competition after being sick in the last one. Cameron continues to dominate the challenge and the duo is seen rooting for him numerous times. They win the challenge easily, thanks to Cameron, and the team celebrates. Duncan and Sky try to convince the other team to vote Scarlett out, but her and Lindsay ended up in a tie. However, Scarlett ended up losing the tiebreaker, and was sent home. The Super Wi-Fi Spies At the beginning of the episode, the contestants find out that they are merged and Duncan and Sky are ecstatic to have made it this far. They are even happier when they realize that Tyler is no longer on the enemy team. Duncan has trouble translating the codes in the challenge, but Sky is able to translate the code very well. When Sky unfairly loses a point in the first round, Duncan argues that she should have gotten the point, and immunity, but Chef dismisses him. In the second round, both lost and neither had immunity. During the elimination ceremony, Sky was pronounced safe and Duncan was happy for her, but Duncan was in the bottom two. Chef took his time telling Duncan that he was safe, making Duncan and Sky nervous. When Duncan was declared safe, Sky hugged him, and the two were happy to advance another week in the competition. Puzzle Riot Before the challenge starts Sky and Duncan discuss who should be eliminated next. Duncan views Noah as a threat being good at individual challenges, but Sky dismisses the idea because Tyler and Noah are good friends. The challenge is a captioning challenge, where the best caption for the picture wins the point. Despite Sky and Duncan's hilarious captions neither receive a point. Sky is a bit disappointed, but she realizes that she has to tell Duncan who to eliminate. She doesn't reach him in time and he votes Lindsay, Sky votes Gwen because she didn't participate much. In the end Lindsay is eliminated from the game, and Sky feels ashamed because she could have prevented it. Korean Teaching or Learning See also Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Alliances